


I'm Bent, I'm not Broken | DM x DK

by Airiamurillo



Series: Scars [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gang Violence, Hospitalization, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: A one shot I have decided to turn into a series..





	I'm Bent, I'm not Broken | DM x DK

I can't breathe, there is no way out I've been surrounded and I don't like it at all. The tightness in my chest only gets worse as I start panicking. I just wanted all this pain to end. Oh how I wished I was dreaming right now. Although if I was dreaming right now then it would definitely be a nightmare. I want to escape this nightmare and wake up at home, the sharp pain in my ribs tells me I am not dreaming. Now I need to remember how I ended up in this mess in the first place, it won't be too difficult and it will block out the abusive language the thugs have been using with me.

They came from nowhere, instantly cornering me at the dead end of the alleyway and started unleashing their fury. They showed no mercy as they attacked me with everything they had. They also carved my mask design into my face so they knew who I was. They knew my name and what band I was in and what my mask looks like at the moment. It made me wonder if this was actually a planned attack or not, they could have been sent by someone but these kinds of attacks happen anyway around here.

I hear them run away once they were satisfied that they had beaten me up enough and their rage had gone. They're leaving me in the alley so I could bleed to death or pass out and then die from injuries later. I need to go home so I don't wake up in a hospital bed. I hate hospitals with a passion like most of the band. If they find me I could end up in hospital anyway because they'll be worried about me due to the state I'm in. I wouldn't be too happy about it and they know that. I know I have to make it to a place where people could see me. I could get one of the guys to come and help.

I manage to painfully pull myself up to very unsteady feet so I decide to lean onto the wall for support. I limp to the edge of the alley and find myself back at the row of shops I was dragged from. I stop for a moment because any form of movement hurt a lot. People stare at me when I stop, but they make no move to help me. No one really does in situations like these because they get afraid of being shot or hurt themselves. I make it as far as the first shop before I have to stop and sink down to the ground. I really couldn't move any further.

The guys would find me here for sure. This was the shop I said I was going to go to when I said I was getting supplies for the movie night at my place. Thinking about it a little more I probably should have gone to Target or Walmart but my budget was a bit limited and the stuff is so much cheaper here. They probably have cancelled the movie night now since I should have been back roughly an hour ago. They will be worrying about me by now. I would go into the shop and get the stuff we need so they could do it while I slept in the same room or something but I am still in so much pain.

If they needed anything and they wanted to carry on with the movie night then they'd probably go to Walmart and buy it themselves. They'd understand that I am aching all over once they see the horrible state I've ended up in. People would walk past me and stop for a moment, maybe they recognised who I am or maybe they just think I am another homeless guy who was attacked, I mean my clothes are all ripped and covered in dirt and my skin was covered in dirt as well as blood. They might still be stopping and staring but I stopped paying attention to the busyness of the street around me a little while ago.

That's probably why I didn't notice Jordon had come looking for me and he had gotten so close to me until I felt his warm hand gently stroke my cheek. I flinched a little but once I saw him I calmed down. "Hey, what happened dude?" he asks, sounding very concerned. I looked at the ground then back at him, wondering how angry he'd get once I told him what happened. "I got attacked and they ran away," I tell him, my body now shaking from exhaustion as well as the pain. He gasped and then decided I needed the gentlest hug possible.

"I want to go home," I tell him, I had gone quiet. The people around us unnerved me a lot but Jordon gave me a smile. "Sure thing, I'll carry you home buddy," he replies and then carefully picks me up to start walking the short walk back to my house. The others were going to be there by now if there wasn't a search party. I was being carried bridal style but I wanted to focus more on being home and not passing out than the amount of people staring at me. I was a bit unrecognisable with and I rest my head on his shoulder for the entire walk home and I manage not to pass out.

If I do pass out at any point then I know I'll come round in a hospital room. Based on how I feel I know the cuts on my face will need stitches and they will scar. The injuries might leave more permanent damage but until I eventually see a medical profession there is no way I can know for sure. I spaced out at some point because now I find myself on my couch with no memory of getting there and someone was starting to clean me up, starting with my face. "Jesus they messed him up real bad," George says as his worried face appears in my vision while he was cleaning.

They did start the movie night without me as I hear the comedy film playing in the background but not at an excessively loud level like usual. Jordon was watching me and my response to anything happening to my body while George tries his best to patch me up. George was finished on my face and moved on so Jordon appeared in my weak field of vision. "Are you back in the land of the living now?" he asks me. I try and focus on him but my vision was so blurred I couldn't manage complete focus. "Just about," I tell him and he puts his hand on my forehead gently, mindful of any cuts there.

"Try and stay awake for us, we don't know if you have hit your head or not," Jordon tells me. Oh yeah, there is no way that any of them can tell if I have a concussion or not from any head injury. I do vaguely remember metal pipes being involved in the beating. I jump as I feel George's hands remove the remains of my shirt. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you," he tells me. I look in the direction I hear his voice coming from. "It's fine, I am just going to be jumpy I guess," I reply, surprising them with how coherent I seem to be.

"Do you think he should drink something with sugar in it? He seems to be in shock," Dylan asks, I guess everyone is here in the living room of my house. Oh yeah, gotta remember I asked them all to come for a movie night. "It won't do him any damage if I sit him up once I finish cleaning his torso and Jordon helps him have little sips," George says and I knew Jordon was going to add to the conversation. "He has been violently attacked so I am guessing he would be in some level of shock," Jordon adds.

Dylan got up and got me a glass of orange juice. George had me propped up on some cushions and Jordon held the glass to my lips as I took some small sips. I could feel myself being slightly more with it as I drank from the glass. Dylan was smirking as my vision became a little clearer. It was still fuzzy but not as bad as before. I could see a lot more than before so I was hopefully going to jump less and feel safer. I hated all of this but there is nothing else I can do than have the others take care of me and hopefully end up out of hospital.

"He should really be in the emergency department Jord, my first aid skills are good but I don't have the skills he needs for the injuries he has. I can't stitch what's on his face. I can't tell him if he has a concussion or tell him about that other injury," George says once he takes another look at me. He has cleaned me up and stopped the bleeding but that is as far as he can go right now. He is right; I should be over this silly fear anyway. "He's right," I mumble quietly, it would sound crazy coming from me, considering an hour ago I was dead set against going to hospital.

"Well if the injured agrees then I guess I'll grab my keys for the car," Jordon says and leaves, Dylan had taken over giving me the glass of juice and I had nearly finished it. "I'll go grab him a jacket so he isn't going to be so cold, keep him awake Dylan," George says and he leaves for a brief moment. During that time I had finished the juice and I was kind of relaxed considering what happened to me. I don't think I am with it completely considering I just agreed to going to a hospital without putting up any sort of fight.

"Hey, keep those eyes on me dude. I can't let you pass out, not with the head injuries you seem to have," Dylan says and I try and focus as much as I can on him. Something wasn't right with my eyes; I think at least one of them might have been damaged while they carved my mask onto my face. Yeah the orange juice had helped with the shock and my vision was a little clearer but it wasn't completely back to normal. "I'm scared, what if they come back Dylan?" I ask him, I still wasn't speaking as loud as I usually do; I was like a shy quiet person.

"We'll fight them off; they probably think you aren't around. They probably won't come back for you mate," George says as he returns with one of his new three tears co hoodies. "You know they'll cut that off him right?" Dylan asks as George carefully puts it on me like I am a small child that is fragile. "Nah, I'll stay with him. He has agreed to it so far but if he is still scared then he'll need someone to keep him calm so they don't knock him out," George says and then carefully lifts me up. He left my house with Dylan following to the door.

"I'll stay here in case the last of us shows up wondering what is going on," Dylan says as George puts me in the back seat of Jordon's car, I was lying down again and Jordon has his rear view mirror set so he could keep an eye on me in case my body decided that the best thing I could do was pass out. "Sure thing Dylan, we'll text with any updates," George replies and he gets into the passenger side of the car and Jordon wastes no time pulling out the driveway.

He was being as careful as possible during the drive so my injuries weren't aggravated by any of the turns and me hitting them on the seat. They kept talking to me, trying to keep me talking and responding to them so I didn't pass out on them. I was showing signs of being concussed and they didn't want me to fall into a coma while they were driving through the endless amount of traffic while we get to the hospital.

The hoodie George had given me was in his size which was a bit bigger than my own size so I snuggled into the soft fabric. I could hide my hands in the sleeves so I could attempt to warm them up. "Are you feeling cold dude?" Jordon asks me. He was occasionally watching me through the rear view mirror but he had to concentrate on driving so he didn't check to often. "A little bit," I tell him and he pulls over, which confused me for a moment. George gets out the car and walks to the trunk, he pops it open and then I zone out for a few moments.

When I was back with it, George had moved to the back and my head and chest were on his lap and he was finishing sorting out a blanket around me and we were driving again. "Hey, we thought you passed out then, are you okay?" George asks quietly. I gave a weak nod and I could feel Jordon's gaze through the mirror. "Ugh I just want to speed through this stupid traffic right now, we are still about ten or twenty minutes away from the nearest emergency department," Jordon says and he hits the wheel in frustration.

"I know Jordon; I swear LA gets more active during the evening or night time than it is during the day. I don't think it would be good for the injured one if we sped anyway," George says and I felt his fingers in my hair. It was probably full of knots, maybe some blood and dirt as well. "Are you feeling any warmer?" Jordon asks. I noticed the car heating was on as well as the blanket tucked around me. "A bit, thanks Jordon," I reply which makes them both smile. I was seemingly more coherent now.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much the same, them talking and trying to keep me awake. I kept zoning out on them and the length of that kept increasing each time which worried them even more. They were desperate to get me into the emergency room but they could only go as fast as the traffic around them let them, which was almost a snail's pace at this point. We had hit a hotspot which we wanted to avoid but couldn't. We couldn't leave the traffic jam we had entered.

"Dude stay with me, come on," George says and I come back to some form of coherency with George lightly tapping my face. "They're still getting longer George, I think we should let him pass out and deal with it when we get there," Jordon tells him and I heard George start to protest straight away. "We could, but if he falls into a coma now Jordon, we can't help him. He'd die before we get there," George tells him, trying to stress the importance of me staying conscious.

I just listened to them, they were probably bringing that up every time I zoned out on them. I was a mess and I needed help as soon as possible. Jordon sighs moments later and I managed to keep eye contact with George. "I guess you're right George, I really don't want to lose him," Jordon says and he pulls out of the traffic as soon as he was able to. One of the perks of being raised in Los Angeles was that you knew all the sort of short cuts to locations which the mass amount of tourists wouldn't know.

He started speeding as soon as he got to a free patch of traffic. I knew this wasn't going to end well and when we heard the police siren behind us, it only confirmed my theory. "I knew that wasn't going to end well," I mumble as George and Jordon both sighed. The saying "What can go wrong, will go wrong" entered my head as I saw the cop walk up to Jordon's window, he'd seen me and George in the back and I knew he was coming to all the wrong conclusions in his head.

"License please," the cop says to Jordon who remained calm and showed the officer his driving license. "Did you know you were speeding sir?" the cop asks next. He kept looking to me and George. "Yes officer, I'm trying to get my friend back there some medical attention. He was violently attacked in an alley in downtown and he keeps showing signs of serious injuries and passing out on us," Jordon says. It made the officer look at me again but I was struggling to focus and stay awake.

"Okay, I am letting you off with a warning this once and I will give you an escort to the nearest emergency department so you won't get pulled over again. We will get the statement off your friend when he is more coherent," the officer says and we wait for them to get in front of us and they speed off towards the hospital. They probably also radioed ahead to let the hospital know of our imminent arrival so they could be prepared to treat me. I was just focusing on trying to stay conscious for as long as possible.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen," Jordon says once we are speeding behind a cop car to the hospital. "He kept looking at the two of us so he was probably making conclusions in his head, he'll question us more once we get there and this one is being treated," George says, pointing to me at the last part. It was like he read my mind and told Jordon since I seemed incapable of making any sort of noise at that point. Then a thought came into my head and I didn't like the train it was going on.

The cops will want information on what happened to me. They will want to interview both of the men in the car with me to find out what they know before they interview me. I'll be left alone in that emergency department booth thingy; I'd hate that more than anything. I jump when I feel George rubbing one of my arms. "Shh, I am not going to leave you on your own. I don't know anything about the attack that will be any use to them anyway. I know what injuries you have but the medics will need to know that more than the cops," he reassures me and calms me down as quickly as I started panicking.

"How do you know what he was thinking about?" Jordon asks George, he was concentrating on driving and keeping up with the cops. "He's mumbling about being afraid but I can only just hear it myself, he is in a lot of shock," George answers and I realised a quiet sound in the background was me mumbling about being afraid of being alone like George said. I was still mumbling and George was trying to calm me down.

"I can't get the cops to pull over so we can stop him from freaking out; we need to get him help," Jordon says and I feel him briefly squeezes my other hand while he was driving. It was dangerous but he knows what he is doing. My eyes briefly shut as I calm down and I started feeling more lethargic than before, I should have passed out but my fear is keeping me conscious. "Yeah, at least we calmed him down," George says. I suddenly decided I wanted a cuddle off George and somehow started to sit up.

That freaked the two of them out. "Jesus dude, what's up?" Jordon asks. George had his arms steadying me because I was shaking like crazy. "Cuddle," I managed to say and George pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I think he just wanted cuddles, to feel safe and secure," George says. Jordon smiles sadly at me, my emotions were all over the place, and there was pain. I never told them of the agonising pain I was experiencing. At this point I just wanted to pass out so I didn't feel this way, I know they are worried about head injuries but they'll heal.

George grabbed the blanket and covered me with it again. It was getting to that time of year where it was cold at night and Jordon turned the heating off a while ago to conserve fuel. I had stupidly gone out in shorts and a t-shirt as it wasn't that cold when I left. Now I was in shorts and a hoodie with no shirt on. George was quite warm so it helped me warm me up and the blanket was quite soft and I felt like it comforted me somewhat.

I rest my head on George's shoulder and I just wished I had the strength to distract myself by drawing patterns on his chest. "We are five minutes away, do you think you can last that long?" George asks. I have to think about it, I seem to be improving right now because I hadn't spaced out in a while and I was sitting up but it could all change. "I think so," I tell him. I wasn't paying attention the streets around me at this point. The sirens had become one with the background; I didn't even notice they were still going.

I knew it was too good to be true with my current condition. I was bleeding again and George had pressed his sleeve on my face to attempt to stop the flow. Jordon was more anxious and the cops had sped up a little bit. "Stay awake buddy, we are two minutes away now," George tells me and I try and keep my eyes on him. My vision was fading again my eyes were hurting like hell and I whimpered in pain.

"How long is this going to take Jordon? I hate to alarm you but he is worse," George asks, trying to remain calm. I felt him touching my face and trying to gauge my response to his touch. I wasn't very responsive to him. It wasn't my fault that my condition had worsened to the point that I was close to passing out. "It should be a minute now George, I think we'll be going straight to a treatment room and the cops will help us more," Jordon says and I see the blurry outline of the hospital. I saw the lights and knew it was a safe place to be even if I was afraid. George and Jordon are going to look after me and the other guys will come and help too. That's the last thing I thought as I finally lost to unconsciousness. I heard George swear and call my name as it all faded to black.

Danny p.o.v

Stupid alarm, just stop already. Wait a second; I'm not at home anymore. I was at the store, something happened I got back home then I was put in a car and taken somewhere? I am not really sure what is going on right now. There was someone dressed in white at the foot of a bed. He wasn't looking at me at this moment but he would do once he feels me looking at him I guess. While I wait for the doctor to talk to me I realised that I was in a private hospital room. I can vaguely remember everything that happened to me.

I was disappointed to see that I was alone in the room. The guys weren't here; I thought they said they weren't going to leave me. I thought they knew I was afraid of these places and I wasn't going to be calm on my own. "Ah, Mr Murillo, you've woken up earlier than your friends were anticipating. They'll come back in a moment I promise," he says and then checks on my injuries. I couldn't really see out of my left eye. It was covered in a plaster or eye patch, I wasn't too sure which one it was. I think that is going to be the only lasting damage. My mask design which is the cross over my left eye is now permanently etched onto my skin like a scar tattoo.

"Danny, you have to understand that due to the nature of the injuries to your face, you may not completely regain vision in your left eye," he told me and my world almost came crashing down around me. I wasn't sure how I was going to cope if I became partially sighted. I guess I could get used to it and learn to adapt but you rely on having a certain level of vision for so long when it is ripped away from you, you don't know how to act. He left once he was done with his checks and he was satisfied with my current condition.

I waited for ten minutes for the guys to come back. He didn't even say who was in the room before they decided to bring me round. He told me the attack was a couple of days ago but they sedated me because my body wasn't coming out of shock at first. I was unconscious when I was brought in but he told me that I came round and freaked out so they drugged me. I have stitches on my eyelid and the patch forced my eye closed so I could feel them against my eyeball. I hated it, I hated all of this. I just want to be home, having my crush take care of me.

I kept my hopes up for a little longer for the guys to come back and see me. They didn't and I wasn't sure why. Had they had enough of me? Did they want Deuce back? Was I no longer good enough for them? The only thing I knew was I was not going to stick around to find out. I had to escape, I had the urge to run and I couldn't supress it. I probably wasn't in the best of conditions but I had to leave. I won't have long to run once I disconnect myself from the monitors. I took the IV line out first and then the other wires. Once the heart one was off I have a few precious moments to run and hide before the alarms go off.

I ran as fast as I could with one destination in mind. The roof, no one would think to look there at first and it would give me some time to consider my next move. I could end it all there if I wanted to, there would be no one to talk me out of it either. Then again they don't think I could be suicidal so why would they consider it. I was a little disorientated because I can't see out of my left eye. I also realised half way up the stairs that I was wearing the stupid paper thin gown and I was going to freeze on the roof. Oh well, it's too late now.

I made my choice and I am stubborn so I was going to stick with it until the end. Whichever end I may face. There wasn't any cops stationed outside my room which was odd considering I was attacked but I am guessing that they either caught them or they didn't think they would come back for me. They probably thought I was dead but my health status would be all over the news and social media. Oh the perks of having a fan base of at least 3 million people.

~Jorel p.o.v

"Hey, let's get back to Danny before he wakes up and freaks out," I tell George and we jog back to the intensive care room we thought our friend was in. The doctor treating our friend was outside his room talking to two security people which left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Maybe we were too late. He was weaned off sedation when we left for lunch and there was always the possibility that he has woken up by now. We stopped just next to the doctor and hoped he was going to explain the situation.

"He's gone. We were alerted to his room because the flat line alarm went off. When we got there, there was no patient. He disconnected himself from every machine he was hooked up to and ran. He didn't even take the clothes you left for him. I think he was just too scared so he can't have gone far," the doctor says and then takes us to the now empty room. It was true Danny had bolted; he woke up before we expected him to and now he was nowhere to be seen and probably confused as well as scared.

"Shit, George we need to help them look, we know this dude the best," I tell George and he nods. "Matt said he was going to be here by now, maybe we can get him to help, there is no way Danny has left this hospital, he'll have hidden himself somewhere, waiting for us to come and comfort him or something," George says and then an out of breath Matty appears. "I got the phone call from the nurse, Danny bolted?" he asks as he tries to get his breath back, he probably sprinted to get here.

"Yeah, our guess is he woke up when we went for lunch and thought we abandoned him. We know how he feels about hospitals so it would have triggered a flight response in him and he could be anywhere in the hospital by now," George explains while Matt recovers from his little marathon. "We all have our phones on us right?" Matt asks and we both nod. I know where this was going and I wasn't about to disagree with his idea.

"Let's all search the ICU then split up; there are three of us and others looking for him. One of us is bound to find him somewhere and we can message each other if we find him. Each take a jacket as well, he's in that paper thin thing and it's gonna be cold if he has gone outside or somewhere near an open window," Matt says and we nod in agreement. Seems like the best action plan we could put together at such short notice.

Man, I felt like a shit friend. We promised him several times during the whole thing that we weren't going to leave him on his own while he was awake and that was the first thing we did. I didn't stay behind while George got the lunch, I could have stayed and ate in the room. This wouldn't have happened if I did. "I don't think anyone here should blame themselves for his. You couldn't have predicted how long it would take for the sedation to completely wear off," the doctor says and Matt hugs us both.

We walked down the hall, looking for any sign of our Costa-Rican brother. We couldn't find him but we knew he ran down here at some point. He ripped his IV line out, so he was bleeding from his hand a tiny bit. There were some spots of blood I didn't see before on the wall like someone knocked the back of their hand on it. Danny might be blind in his left eye; it was covered in a patch to give it the best chance of healing. He was bound to be disorientated. The most interesting thing was the door to the roof was open.

I turned to the doctor who had followed us. "Was that open before Danny came round?" I ask him and I point towards the door. The three people with me look to me then the door. "No, there is a possibility he has gone that way, that will explain why he can't be found on the other floors," the doctor says. I turn to Matt. "You'll be the best one to go up there and find him, you love him and I am sure he feels the same way," I tell him and he nods. We return to Danny's room while the doctor and Matt try and talk Danny down from the roof.

~Danny~

It must have been a while before I heard voices on the roof. They were quicker than I thought as I sat on the edge of the roof. Feeling the breeze chill me and watching the traffic below. I was dizzy at first but now I was used to it. I recognised both voices, it was the doctor and Matt. They had both come up to find me. Now they were going to try and talk me out of this. I noticed I heard Matt get closer but the doctor stayed by the door. He wasn't attempting to go near me.

"Hey Danny, are you going to let me sit with you?" Matt asks, he was being slow with his approach. I shrugged; I didn't really mind him sitting next to me. I don't think, well I hope he won't drug me now. I trust him, that would destroy my trust in him and I hope he knew that. He sat next to me and put his jacket on my shoulders, it was comforting and I pulled it tighter around me to get the warmth from it. "Why are you here Matt?" I ask him.

"To make up for being a shitty lover," Matt blurts out and I look at him with my right eyebrow raised. Was he confessing to me? "I'm not worth it Matt, the whole world tells me this on a daily basis. I shouldn't have been found that night," I tell him and he gasps and hugs me tightly, I nearly lost my balance so I clung to him. "Danny, no one in the band believes that but you. Please believe me when I tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to this group," he tells me and I try to believe what he is saying.

"When I found out you were attacked so violently and they didn't think you had a chance of making it, my heart broke. Danny, I have been in love with you ever since I first met you. I am going to be here for you every step of the way and I know the others are too, please let me love you Danny, you deserve love," he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek. I held eye contact with him as he poured his heart out to me and then I broke. I just couldn't stop the tears as they came. He held me and rocked slightly to calm me down.

The doctor was watching us but he didn't intervene in the situation. I guess he felt that Matt could handle the situation on his own. Matt had managed to calm me down in five minutes. I was surprised that it too that long for me to calm down. I was expecting it to be long but exhaustion was creeping in as well as pain and the cold. Matt pressed his lips to my forehead and squeezed my arm once he knew I was calm again. "Don't worry Danny, you are not alone anymore. We'll always look after you," Matt says.

"I know you will, I just freaked out when I came round," I tell him. I kissed his cheek in return even though we are not in a relationship as of yet. I suppose by the end of the day today we will be boyfriends. "Come on; let's get you back to your room. You're probably cold, tired and hurting right now," Matt says and he stands up, pulling me up with him. "It's like you read my mind Matt," I tell him as we walk away from the room and toward the doctor who helped Matt support me back to the room.

Jorel and George were in the room when I walked in, I guess they stopped looking for me when they found out I was on the roof. "Goodness Danny, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have left for lunch with you coming round so soon," Jorel says and hugs me gently. Matt makes sure that I stay on the bed because he cuddled me. The doctor hooked me back up to all the monitors I disconnected just hours before. I was given pain medication and I was now feeling comfortable and warmer since I am now inside.

"It's okay now, I overreacted because I guess no one really expected me to wake up so soon based on other times I've been in here in the past," I tell them as I snuggle up to Matt and smile at the other two men in the room. "Yeah, you can now rest easy. The police will want your statement but it is only to confirm the CCTV footage they found near the stop. They found the three people who attacked you and have been arrested since," George says and I breathe a sigh of relief. I know that they will not turn up today to talk to me since I have only just come round.

"What am I going to do if I can't get sight back in my left eye?" I ask them, I wasn't as concerned as when I first came round but it is still something that I have to consider. "We'll help you Danny, we can help you get used to seeing out of one eye. It's not going to be the end of the world and we are always supportive of you," George says and squeezes my shoulder. Matt squeezed my waist and I look to him. "Danny, I would like to be supportive in more than a friend way. Would you be my boyfriend? Remember what I told you on the roof? ,"Matt asks me.

I think back to the little scene on the roof, Matt had confessed his love to me and I didn't say anything to him. I just burst into tears, he must of realised that I do return the feelings for him or something. Maybe the others told him, I remember drunkenly confessing to George a while back. He asked me the next day when I was sober and I said the same thing. "Yeah, I do remember what you told me on the roof. Yes, I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and I hug him tightly.

The guys around us smile as they witness us getting together. There were only two of the other four guys here. They didn't want me to get too stressed or overwhelmed. I think I heard Dylan and Jordon yesterday at some point. Matt goes to kiss me on the cheek and I moved so we ended up kissing on the lips instead. I guess at this point they are used to PDA since Jordon and Randi kiss around us all the time and so do Jorel and Vanessa. I realised that I just pointed out one of the people who are in the room right now.

I yawn and snuggle into Matt as much as I possibly could. They all chuckle as Jorel gets up to cover us with two of the blankets that are available in the room. There were two more blankets for Jorel and George if they decided to sleep while they stayed with us. "Are you feeling sleepy then Danny?" George asks me and I nod. I didn't really have much energy left to say anything. "You can go to sleep anytime you like Danny, we'll be here when you wake up this time we promise," Matt says. It made me feel secure but I didn't fall asleep at that point.

I wanted to stay up for a little longer and try on focus less on what happened two days ago. I was happy my new scar didn't scare them away but I don't think they have seen it yet apart from the very edge. I hadn't even healed yet but I already knew it would scar. "Danny, you are going to be a make-up legend by the end of this year," Jorel says, barely able to contain the laughter. George chuckled but Matt and I didn't see the funny side.

"I'm glad you get some fun out of this Jorel," I tell him, Matt opened up his snapchat while we were talking and the puppy filter momentarily distracted me. "Yeah, at least we can doodle some designs on the patch. We could put the dove and the grenade symbol on it," Jorel says, which makes me feel a little better. I saw that Instagram with the little girl with a patch and if you are a good artist you could do any design possible. "Look at this sleepy dude," Matt says as he records a little video for his snapchat followers.

 

"Hey guys, I'm okay," I tell them even if I sounded potentially drugged up and sleepy. "Go to sleep Danny," Matt tells me and this time I do as I am told.


End file.
